


Talking in Your Sleep

by Luna_Vulpes



Series: Lion's Chain: Anthology [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Boyfriends, Dating, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Meetings, Geeky, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Love, M/M, Miro, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, PTSD, Sequel, Shatt, Talking in sleep, Therapy, Valentine's Day, greek references, lion's chain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/pseuds/Luna_Vulpes
Summary: Taking place during the events of the Klance fanfic "Lion's Chain," comes the story of how Shiro and Matt fell in love...Matt hasn't had a date in four years and he can't believe his crush, Shiro, asked him out - nevermind admitting that he too had a crush on Matt upon their first meeting.Through time, they become a couple, but Matt has difficulty understanding why Shiro refuses to stay the night or allow him to be in his apartment. Learning that even after years of therapy, Shiro still has demons that haunt him at night, Matt must figure out how to show Shiro that his PTSD will not scare him away and that he would gladly be the rock he needs to lean on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel not one (okay some...) asked for. Enjoy the Shatt/Miro... especially Matt. 
> 
> Honestly, I'm mostly excited to write Pidge. HAHA! - Luna

A God.

That had to explain it. Matt had a small obsession with Greek gods in his youth, taking a fondness for the Percy Jackson series due to this fact, but at that moment he never thought he would actually witness meeting one.

He nearly dropped his bag of groceries as the handsome man knocked on his neighbor's door.

“Oh… may I help you?” Matt nearly choked on his saliva.

“Yes. Would you happen to know if this is where Keith Kogane lives?”

“Um - yes, that is where he lives. May I ask who you are? A friend? An… ex?”

Shiro chuckled, “Let’s go with friend. I’m not sure he would be comfortable with me say who I actually am.”

The manner in which this Hercules looking demi-god spoke made a thought finally click in Matt’s mind, “Oh! You’re his sponsor!”

Shiro groaned, “He talks about me?”

“Complains is more like it.”

Shiro slunked. Matt sprinted to him, “Wait, wait! I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings! I mean he complains about a lot of things, so really you should see it as a compliment!”

“That sounds like him,” he murmured, “Where is he?”

“At a picnic with my sister and some of his closer friends.”

“He - he left the apartment?”

“I would be shocked too if it wasn’t because it’s a date with Ginny. He never misses time with her.”

Shiro appeared lost in a thought, “Right. Of course. Well, I’ll just text him then. At least I now know I have the right place.” Shiro stood up and gave Matt a big smile, “My name is Shiro.”

With a hiccup and - what he was sure was a - bright red blushing face, “Matt. I work with Keith and live right there.” He pointed to the door across the hall, “feel free to stop by anytime.” He stopped speaking then realized how odd he sounded, “If you need anything for Keith, of course.”

“Of course. Well, at least I know he lives near someone who cares about him. Is your sister the gremlin?”

Matt laughed, “Yep.”

Shiro smiled.

A smile that could easily knock him down like Poseidon's trident stabbing him right in the heart. It took everything Matt had not to fall down to the pits of the Underworld right then and there.

The lingering touch of Shiro’s fingers pulling away is what brought Matt back to reality. He wasn’t standing near the throne of Hades nor was Aphrodite playing tricks on him.

“Figured. It was a pleasure meeting you. Maybe I will see you again soon.” Shiro began to walk away.

“Yeah,” Matt awkwardly waved back, “Soon…”

Shiro chuckled, sweetly and carelessly charming, and it made Matt want to reach the peaks of Olympus.

Or at least take a moment to stop thinking of all the Greek references, but how could he not.

Clearly he was just touched by a God.

#

“You’re panicking,” commented Pidge as she kept tapping away on her keyboard. The laptop sat on her crossed legs as she casually rested back on the couch. Every so often she would look up to her brother, who ran back and forth between both their rooms.

“Of course I am panicking! How did I even get myself into this!” he shouted as he tossed on another button down and looked at himself on the hall mirror.

“Honestly… no idea. I don’t find anyone sexually appealing, but even I can’t deny how hot Shiro is. He’s like a magnet that forces your eyes to gawk at him. The fact that his eyes are planted on you makes me think he maybe mentally unstable.” She chuckled to herself as she turned to look at Matt, “Gray? Seriously? You want to look like a blob.”

Matt grunted loudly and rushed back into his room to find another shirt. He kept throwing clothes back onto the bed as he tried to find something to wear. “Black slacks… and?” His voice kept jittering as he tossed an ugly sweater vest back.

“Change to those cute dark wash jeans and that navy blue top. It looks good on you,” shouted Pidge.

“No way! I can’t wear jeans! What if he takes me to a really fancy place!”

“Did you ask him?”

He did not - _Oh god!_

“Shit! I should have asked… is it too late now?”

“How about you just listen to me and wear what I tell you, okay?”

Matt rolled his eyes, but figured she was right. Ever since Shiro came to the bakery to ask him out for Valentine’s Day, Matt had been a complete mess. Everyday he wondered how such a dream had come true. It made no sense to him.

Him - _him?_

He wasn’t worthy of such a lovely specimen as Shiro, but _damn it_ he wasn’t going to let this chance slip away from him. No matter what, he had this one night and even if he never saw Shiro again after this date, Matt was going to make sure it was a day he would remember for years to come.

After a few more minutes, he stepped out in the correct outfit and showed it to Pidge. She glanced once from her computer screen, “More comfy shoes and it’s perfect.”

“What? Why?”

She looked up again except this time she glared and nearly growled. He stepped back, hands up in defeat, and did as he was told. Tying the last loop of his shoes, he heard a knock on the door.

Panic immediately took over but he tried to breath as he shoved his wallet into his pocket and went to the door. Before he opened it, he turned to Pidge and warned her not to speak a single word.

Upon opening the door, Matt could have sworn the gates of Olympus opened to reveal a feast with all the Gods and Shiro was the main course. Shiro wore a well fitted black shirt, curving perfectly against his chiseled chest. He left some of the top button’s opened to show off a few on his muscles which nearly made Matt fall on the spot. His relaxed jeans and comfortable shoes, however, brought Matt back to reality as he secretly blessed Pidge for making the suggestion to change. Then Matt saw something he didn’t expect - a rose tint across his cheeks as Shiro appreciated Matt’s appearance.

With a cough, Shiro spoke, “Hey.”

“H-hey,” Matt’s finger dug into the doorframe, trying to hold himself up.

“You look good.”

“T-thanks… I, um… Pidge dressed me.”

_Leave me here to rot in the Underworld._

How could he say that? Why would he admit that he needed his sister to tell him how to pick an outfit? Was he trying to ruin his date from the start? Matt couldn’t conceive why he even uttered those words.

Much to his relief, Shiro giggled and motioned for Matt to step out of his apartment, “She has good taste than. Remind me to thank her again.”

“Yeah - um - okay.” Matt still couldn’t believe Shiro was even real.

“So long you love-sick gay birds. Bring me leftovers!” shouted Pidge from the chair. Matt replied by slamming the door to keep her from speaking more.

“Keith was right about her. She really doesn’t have a filter.”

Matt rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness, “You don’t know the half of it.” Matt tried to remain calm but all of a sudden the four years since he last went out on a date came flooding his thoughts.

What should he do now? Do they talk? Does he follow Shiro? Should he lead Shiro? No, Shiro asked him out, so he was the one getting taken around. _Right?_

His brain kept stumbling through words when all of a sudden he felt something warm against the palm of his hands. With a squeezed, he looked down and saw Shiro sweetly holding his hand and nudging him to follow him out to his car. “Oh - um…”

“You… You don’t want me to touch you?” The pure simpleness of complete understanding with no look of offense, was all Matt needed to know that he just had to shut his brain off and enjoy the moment.

Before Shiro could pull away, Matt closed his hand around Shiro’s, “No. It’s fine. I was just surprised, but this is a date. Right?”

“Right.” Shiro sighed in relief, releasing a held in breath.

Matt did this - _I made Shiro nervous for a second. -_ He had no idea how on earth he was causing such emotions to this Achilles.

_No Greek references, damn it!_

“Sorry… it’s just been awhile since I went out.” They reached Shiro’s car and Shiro opened the door for Matt to go in.

Slipping into the driver’s seat, he smiled at Matt and buckled himself in, “That helps ease me. It’s been a while for me too.”  

_Lies!_

“That can’t be true.” Matt tried not to sound like a lawyer accusing the criminal of murder.

“It is,” Shiro drove out of the apartment and onto the road, “About six years now.”

Six - _Six!_

 _No way! That was impossible. How can anyone deny this beautiful man a date? How could it be so hard for him to find someone suitable and literally run away to an island to keep him all to himself and love on him for eternity? This made no sense_ , but then Shiro continued.

“Dating in the military isn’t really easy. Plus my return wasn’t any better. Honestly, I’m surprised I asked you out.”

 _Of course!_ A pity date. This was all making sense now, but then he finished his statement.

“I was really nervous. Took me a long time to get the courage to come to the bakery. My therapist and I even had to rehearse it a bit. Pathetic, right?”

_Pull this car over right now and allow me to smother you in the love you deserve you amazing creature!_

“I just let my younger sister dress me for a date at thirty-one. I think we are both equally pathetic.” Matt laughed.

Shiro laughed or what Matt figured was the sounds of sirens calling him to sea, which ever.

“Let’s hope what I have planned isn’t as pathetic.”

They enjoyed the remainder of the car ride talking about little things like what exactly Matt did in the bakery and what Shiro did in the gym to earn some extra cash, and much to Matt’s delight, that rockin’ body.

They arrived in the warehouse districts near the University of Central Florida. For a second, Matt wondered why they were going to an area normally made for offices and storage at night, but then he noticed the dozens of parked cars and the entrance to a laser tag arena called Hard Knocks.

Laser tag - _laser tag?_

Matt still wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not.

“Did I do bad? Pidge said you play a lot of Destiny on the Playstation, so I figure this would be a fun place for both of us,” asked Shiro with a concerned face.

_Pidge said what?_

“No… that is completely true. My log in hours are a bit shameful, but did you say Pidge told you?”

“Yeah,” Shiro nervously chuckled, “I kind of asked her some advice… was that too forward of me?”

_Just steal his keys and drive into those dark corners and make sweet sweet love to him right now. Stop hesitating!_

“No… that’s actually really sweet.” Matt gazed at Shiro, now trying to figure out which one of them was actually more nervous. It was then he decided it needed to not be him. “Come on. I can’t wait to see the place.”

Shiro led him out of the car and Matt immediately took back his hand after maneuvering around to make sure he grabbed his actual hand and not the prosthetic one. Shiro felt reassured and opened the door for them to walk in. Immediately they were bombarded with attractive college females and males in tight clothing polishing off weapons that appeared to be military grade expect they were laser guns. Surrounding the walls were different TV sets and video game consoles.

Matt was taken to heaven by angel. Clearly he died in his sleep and didn’t realize it until now.

Shiro purchased their game cards and followed to get a quick training session with the employees. Matt strapped on the training vest and held the heavy weapon in his hand. Turning to look at Shiro, it was the first time his date looked like the man he knew him to be - a soldier.

_Don’t… not now boner!_

They finished in a few minutes and then awaited in the lobby for the next game to be announced.

“This place is awesome. How do you know about it?” asked Matt.

“Someone from group therapy recommended it. He used to come here to seek the thrills during his recovery. I figured why not give it a try. I enjoy paintball with my friends.”

_Hot… wait?_

“Therapy… right. For some reason I like completely erased that fact from my mind but of course you’re in therapy since you’re Keith’s mentor.”

“I am also still a patient,” Shiro sighed, trying to push something away from his mind.

Then, Matt remembered Keith’s first panic at the bakery, “Are you sure you can handle something like this? You won’t get - um…” Maybe he shouldn’t have brought it up.

“Panicked? Naw. I don’t share the same symptoms as Keith. I do fine in crowds and events. That’s not what stems my PTSD.”

_Then… what does?_

But Matt couldn’t come up with the courage to ask. He didn’t want to have such a heavy conversation on their first date, nevermind a place like this.

“Well…” Then he heard a buzz and they turned to the monitor to see them announcing the next game. Matt was relieved knowing he didn’t have to continue talking.

They lined up in the blue team and waited to be instructed inside. The game would be “All Points Matter” where you had to live as long as you can. Most importantly, they opened the two areas to expose both for play. One side was decorated as an office and the other as a warehouse.

Matt couldn’t figure out which gun to use until Shiro handed him one, “This has some weight but it balanced. The scoop is easy for your glasses too.”

Matt blushed and took the gun and vest. He strapped it on and watched Shiro take a strong stance. He looked focused, ready to fight, and listened to orders. Matt chuckled to himself and then turned his attention to what mattered.

_I’m gonna take this hunky man down._

They opened the gates, allowed everyone to take positions before announcing the beginning of the match. Matt knew one thing, he needed to stay away from Shiro as long as possible. He moved stealthily across the office floor, shooting at the different targets coming at him. One by one he kept scoring points by taking other lives and watching them scowl in defeat.

He kept moving until he heard the announcer call that only two were left standing. Matt hoped that the other left standing was Shiro. It was a chance to show his skill against a real soldier.

Much to his pride, Shiro appeared around the corner.

Matt snagged two shots, but he wasn’t quick enough to dodge Shiro’s three point hit. Matt looked at his gun and realized he only had one life left. He needed to take Shiro down now or never.

Crawling on the floor, he closed his eyes and pretended to be within his favorite video game. In seconds, he shot up, clicked his gun and won the match. In complete shock, he jumped in place victorious.

“Nice shot. Come on, I’ll buy you something to drink,” smiled Shiro.

They walked back to the lobby and Matt earned a few free minutes of play for winning. Shiro got him a Gatorade and then sat beside him on the lobby couch. Matt took the drink but froze before he could open it.

Shiro had leaned down and kissed his cheek, “Great match. Seems video games made you a better soldier than me.”

“Um - yeah…” Matt stumbled at his words, “You wanna see me play?” He point at the tvs. Shiro agreed and sat back as Matt logged in and showed off his character. He decided to get a little more comfortable, cuddling beside Shiro on the couch just as he started to explain everything one needed to know about Destiny.

He knew he wasn’t boring when Shiro wrapped his arm around his shoulder and asked genuine questions about the game.

_Oh god… he feels so strong. How is this even happening?_

After a few rounds, he held the controller to Shiro, “You wanna give it a try. You can use my character for now.”

“I think I better pass. My prosthetic doesn’t give me a handle on controllers.” He held up his arm and Matt immediately felt like an idiot.

“I’m sorry…”

“Hey, don’t be that way. I enjoyed watching you play. You’re cute when you do it.”

_Cute? He called ME cute?_

“Thanks?”

Shiro shook his head and chuckled, “Come on. I need to get my revenge round on you. No way am I letting you win twice.”

Matt laughed and stood up, “Bring it on soldier.”

They played several rounds afterward, most in the same team but still trying to out score the other. In reality, they never actually kept count and went on until they ran out of time on their cards and Matt’s stomach began to beg for food.

Shiro held his hand again, guiding him to the car turning out of the warehouses towards the street filled in restaurants.

It had been years since Matt drove down this street or ate somewhere around UCF. He could see the crowds of college student enjoying their Saturday, especially couples wanting to spend time together on Valentine's Day. Shiro drove down until they arrived to a small plaza. At first, Matt thought he was being taken to the Applebee’s or the Olive Garden, but then he parked to the back of the shops and noticed a small mom and pop italian restaurant.

Matt smiled immediately knowing where they were.

“Pidge?” he asked.

Shiro nervously chuckled, “Yeah…”

“I’m glad you listened. This is my favorite place to eat. Only place I know that cooks just like my grandma. Come on,  I’ll take the lead once inside.”  

They exited the car and held hands once again. It surprised Matt how quickly both of them were at getting intimate. Shiro wasn’t ashamed or holding back from showing how much he liked Matt. It made Matt wonder what it was he did to attract him. They barely spoke the few times they met before today and he never remembered doing anything that would cause a true impression.

_Maybe I’ll just have to find out._

Shiro had made a reservation which allowed them to skip the heavy crowd in the front waiting to be seated. They sat across from each other at a small table with candles lit between them on a table covered in a red and white checkerboard pattern.

Just the right amount of cheesiness for Matt’s taste.

“So the food here is good?” asked Shiro as he looked over the menu.

“Excellent is more like it. I have eaten everything off this menu at least twice.” Matt’s stomach loudly roared in anticipation, “as you can tell I’m excited.”

“Then you pick. You order for me.” Shiro put his menu down and pushed it towards Matt.

“Putting a lot of trust in me,” Matt smiled to one side and tried desperately not to look too scared.

“Yeah… I am.” Shiro smiled - _that damn God-like smile! -_ and it nearly made Matt fall out of his seat.

Shiro gave him no money limit, so he ordered them a bitter red wine to go with the cheese platter, two plates of spaghetti and meatballs, and salad to start.

“Just spaghetti?”

“Yep,” Matt replied confidently, “if an italian place can’t get that right, don’t even bother getting anything else off their menu.”

“You seem like an expert.”

“Well I am Italian and I grew up with my large extended family. Katie… Pidge… is my only sibling, but we have a ton of cousins we grew up with. We are all pretty close.”

“I noticed that you and Pidge seem rather tight.”

Matt took a breadstick and nibbled at it, “Understatement. No one is as close as us. I would do anything for my sister. Including letting her live in my apartment free of rent.”

Shiro’s eyes widened, “You support her?”

“For the most part. She gives me some money with what’s left over from her government assistance and scholarships for school, but I don’t want her getting a job. She’s going to go far in the engineering field and I want to make sure she reaches the stars.”  

“That’s really sweet of you. I didn’t know all of that.”

“How could you? This is literally the first time we are actually talking.”

Shiro acted as if he was caught in a lie, “Yeah… well… as I said, I spoke with your sister. Did you know she can barely keep her mouth shut?”

“I did,” he shook his head is complete annoyance.

“Well she told me way more than I asked for. I just wanted some advice for the date and I ended up nearly getting your life story.”

“Then I guess you already know everything about me? What’s the point of even talking?”

“I would prefer to hear it from you. Who knows, maybe she lied.”

_That smile… just stab me with it._

“What do you want to know?”

Shiro took a breadstick and started eating. The waitress brought them their wine and placed the plate of cheese between them. They cheered before slowly and casually digging in. “How do you support Pidge on a baker’s salary? Unless I’m mistaken with how much you earn.”

“I earn good money. I opened the bakery with Trish and she pays me way more than my position calls for, but she’s wanted to make me a manager for some time, tending to the bakery on her days off.”

“How did you even get into baking? Oh man this cheese is good!” Shiro sipped his wine.

“While I was in college I worked part time at Panera. It helped ease my mind from all the studying.”

“Pidge didn’t tell me you went to college.”

“Then I guess you don’t know I have a masters in robotics and engineering.”

Shiro nearly spit out his wine, “No! Holy, and you work at a bakery?!”

Matt laughed. He always enjoyed that reaction. “Yep.” He sipped his wine to purposefully pause, giving Shiro a moment to try and put the missing pieces together. Eventually he spoke after moaning in delight from the bitter taste of the cheese, “I actually had plans to work for NASA and even get my doctorate but… well, I found I hated it. I loved the actual work like my personal research and building new tech, but I hated working in the field with others and the pressure of business and even the military made it hard for me to enjoy my work. Eventually I remembered when I was my happiest. Kneading bread at the Panera. It was almost like someone lead me to Trish’s bakery those years ago and I took a chance and applied. We got along really well and I’ve been there ever since.”

“I just - I didn’t expect that.”

“Yeah,” he popped a piece of cheese in his mouth, “what did you expect?”

“Actually… I’m not even sure.”

Matt laughed. They sat back in their seats when the waitress came and served their salads. Upon the first bite, Shiro happily admitted it was the best Italian dressing he had ever tasted.

“So,” continues Matt, “what do you do now? Other than chase Keith around all the time.”

Shiro laughed, “Nothing I mainly am in therapy, the gym, or leaving myself open for Keith when he needs me. Since I was disabled I was able to get a hefty settlement thanks to my lawyers and I get disability checks cause of the arm and …” he paused and took a deep breath, “and my PTSD.”

Matt wanted to reach over and hold him in the way a long lasting loving couple would embrace each other, but this was their first date and he didn’t know if that was even the appropriate reaction.

“It’s alright,” added Shiro. He knew that face - he saw it in the mirror often, “I have been with my therapist for over two years and I’m doing much better than when I first started… trust me, asking you out. Coming on this date… it’s part of my proof that I’m recovering.”

“Is that what this is?” Matt didn’t mean to say it out loud, but he needed an answer, “Proof of your recovery.”

Shiro paused and lingered the fork to his lips, but when he answered he looked directly to Matt’s eyes, “No. This is me asking out someone I found attractive and, thanks to his nosey sister who kept barging in on my talks with Keith, gave me more of an insight on a man that became my crush…”

_Crush? Did he say he had a crush on me!_

“Crush? That sounds like I’m in highschool, but it doesn’t mean it’s any less true.”

Matt turned the same red as the checkerboard tablecloth. “Well then… I’m glad you did.”

Shiro smiled softly in relief.

_This is how it’s going to be… filled with little surprises._

And Matt absolutely loved it just as much as they loved the simple spaghetti dinner.

#

Shiro escorted Matt back to his apartment. Both took small and lingering steps, not really wanting the evening to end, but eventually they reached the door.

“Thank you. This was a lot of fun,” said Matt, fiddling the keys between his fingers.

“I had a great time.” Shiro smiled - _that goddamn smile_ \- and waited to see what Matt would do next.

He had a jitter on his jaw and his fingers tapped against his leg. His eyes blinked rapidly when Matt turned to unlock the door, “I better get this food to Pidge. If we stand out here too long, she won’t hesitate to step out.”

“Yeah… of course. That actually sounds just like her.”

They both giggled and Matt stepped into the apartment, “Good night Shiro. Text me when you’re home safe.”

“Yeah - um - I will.”

Then Matt shut the door gently. He could barely walk into the living room, still feeling as if it was all a dream.

“Hey… food?” asked Pidge as she moved her headset from one ear in the middle of a round of Destiny with Hunk.

“Yeah. Right here.” He placed the food on the kitchen counter and sauntered back and forth in place.

_Heaven has some competition._

“He must be one hell of a kisser or did you sleep with him already? I’d believe either with that dumb grin on your face.”

In the time it took for Pidge to turn off her system, grab the bag of leftovers, and take a fork from the kitchen to her bedroom, Matt had realized one thing.

_We didn’t kiss… what the fuck!_

Matt turned and raced out the door, hoping that it wasn’t too late. He kept cursing under his breath, trying to figure out why on earth he had ignored the signal of Shiro waiting patiently at the door.

He wanted that kiss.

He _deserved_ that kiss.

Yet Matt has left him and himself hanging.

Reaching the parking lot he was thrilled to see Shiro had only just unlocked his car. “Shiro! Wait! Wait!”

Shiro stares astonished as a breathless Matt ran to him. “Hey is something-“

But he couldn’t finish speaking as Matt pulled his neck down to plant their lips together. At first it was forcefully pressed but eventually they both relaxed and Shiro wrapped his arm around Matt’s waist and deepened the kiss.

_Too long… but this was worth waiting._

Shiro nearly slipped his tongue, but he held back not wanting to get too passionate on the first date, nevermind in the middle of a parking lot.

When they pulled away, they giggled lightly and pressed their foreheads together.

“Next time, I’m taking you out,” commanded Matt, “you deserve to be shown a good time.”

“As long as I’m going out with you, I doubt it will be boring.”

They kissed one more time and only when another car turned the corner into the lot did they separate and realize it was getting late.

“Good night Matt.”

“Good night Shiro.”

He stepped back and waited until Shiro’s car disappeared into the distance. The warmth of his lips slowly crawled along his whole body until he felt like a bear was cuddling him during hibernation.

In a daze, he turned and made his way back to his apartment with only one thought repeating in his mind.

_He’s not a God… he’s more._

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
>  _ **Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long... and super apologizes for how long the next update will be. 
> 
> I had my baby and newborn motherhood makes it hard to really do writing since I need to drop anything to help him. With time it should get better <3 
> 
> Please Enjoy! and Happy Season 6! - Luna

_ Shiro: Hey _

_ Matt: Hey _

_ Shiro: So… I had fun last night. _

_ Matt: Yeah, so did I. :D _

_ Shiro: Then is it safe to assume I’m getting a second date? _

_ Matt: I thought I said I was taking you on our next date _

_ Matt: Or was that kiss not enough. _

_ Shiro: It wasn’t. _

_ Shiro: Cause I would enjoy more of it.  _

_ Matt: … _

_ Matt: Oh yeah… for sure.  _

_ Shiro: So? When am I seeing you again? _

_ Matt: Um, you free Wednesday.  _

_ Shiro: I’m always free unless Keith needs me for an emergency.  _

_ Matt: Then breakfast?  _

_ Shiro: You wanna see me in the morning? _

_ Matt: I’d like to see you waking up beside me. _

_ Matt: … _

_ Matt: OMFG! _

_ Matt: I didn’t mean to actually type that! Holy shit… _

_ Shiro: lmao _

_ Shiro: With time. _

_ Matt: …  _

_ Matt: Yeah? _

_ Shiro: Yeah. _

_ Shiro: I have a feeling you’re cute when you wake up all groggy.  _

_ Matt: … _

_ Matt: Doubtful. _

_ Shiro: I’m sure of it.  _

_ Matt: … _

_ Matt: So breakfast on Wednesday? _

_ Shiro: I’ll pick you up again? _

_ Matt: Sure, but I’m planning the day. Okay? _

_ Shiro: Okay.  _

_ Matt: … _

_ Matt: WAIT! _

_ Shiro: Yes? _

_ Matt: Better plan! It’s a bar. So night time date. I’ll drive.  _

_ Shiro: Are you sure? I really don’t mind driving or the morning.  _

_ Matt: For sure. I’ll take us. So late afternoon on Wednesday?  _

_ Shiro: Okay.  _

_ Shiro: Unless you want to change your mind again.  _

_ Matt: No. These plans will stick.  _

_ Matt: TTYL, Trish is about to snatch my phone away.  _

_ Shiro: lmao. Okay. Bye.  _

_ Matt: Bye.  _

_ <//> _

“I can’t believe you typed that and actually sent it,” Trish laughed loudly from her side of the small office. She could barely contain her joyfully loud giggles, “God! You have no filter sometimes.” 

“I didn’t mean to click send! I meant to erase it!” Matt grumbled as he kept staring at the same section of the conversation. 

_ Matt: I’d like to see you waking up beside me. _

_ Shiro: With time. _

Matt still couldn’t believe  _ that _ is how he responded. It was one date -  _ one date! -  _ and he was already open to the idea of sleeping in the same bed or maybe…  _ oh my god! _

His face turned a bright red and his whole body trembled with the thought of even seeing a peeking inside what Shiro hid in his clothing. This God was too good for him. There was no reasonable thought as to how Matt would be lucky enough to see everything that came perfectly chiseled on Shiro. 

_ Those damn lips. _

The thought alone was hypnotising him.

With a few deep breaths, Trish wiped away the tears in her eyes and turned to face Matt, “Are you going to finish telling me about your date?” 

“It was perfect… I think I’m still dreaming.” 

“Unless your dreams know how to text you, I think it’s safe to say it was all real.” 

Matt rolled his eyes and tried not to allow his mind to wander into forbidden places.  _ Forbidden for now at least. _

“He is for sure the best kisser I’ve ever had. It’s just amazing.” 

“Better than me and Miguel. Our first kiss was so awkward, but he got better with practice.” She giggled into her hand before standing with the large art sketch in her hand. 

“How did you know?” he asked, stopping her from leaving. 

“Know?” 

“That Miguel was the one.” 

Trish smiled, glittering with an innocence he hadn’t seen in years, “After our first date. To be fair, he didn’t ask me out until months after knowing each other, but after our first date, Natalie told me he had been planning it all those months. Saving money to spoil me and hope for the best. I never knew anyone was still that thoughtful. It just kind of made me realize how special he was,” she shook her head before allowing herself to get too overwhelmed, “and, you know, he knocked me up at seventeen. So…” She giggled playfully, giving the sign that no matter the events of their life, she would have always chosen him. 

“I’ll keep that in mind… although, no matter how hard we try, I don’t think he can ever knock me up.” 

Trish giggled and motioned for him to follow so they could begin their next cake.

#

“Stop it,” commented Pidge as she ate another spoonful of cereal. 

“I’m not doing anything!” shouted Matt from the couch as he kept cleaning his glasses. 

“Yes you are. You’re whining cause he’s late,” she threw a small piece of cereal at his head. 

He groaned. 

Shiro was late, but only by ten minutes. There had to be a reason,  _ right? _

Matt kept checking his phone and hoping it would eventually ring. Instead, he heard the doorbell. Much to his displeasure, Pidge got to the door first. 

“Hello there  _ Hercules _ .” 

Shiro chuckled and stared down at the petite Matt looking creature before his eyes wandered upward to see Matt covering her mouth, “Damn it Pidge!” Matt tried to laugh it off, but he couldn’t stop the embarrassed red from overflowing his cheeks.  

“She called Keith, Jam Boy. I will gladly accept Hercules.” 

“Lance is also Not Boyfriend,” she muttered through Matt’s hands before wiggling her eyebrows, “I know you know the reason why.” 

Shiro sighed as if his understanding of the matter made everything about his own life a bit harder, “Unfortunately.” 

Matt removed his hand over her mouth after she licked the inside of his fingers. “Damn it Pidge… you’re gross!” He turned to the kitchen to wash his hands. Without noticing, Pidge invited Shiro in before she went back to her textbook and cereal. 

“Question?” she asked.

“Yes?” replied Shiro. 

“Why my dorky brother? He seems a bit too low graded for you.” 

Her comment was met with a hand towel balled up thrown at her head. 

Shiro chuckled, but still responded, “To be honest. I find him attractive and after everything you told me and our date, I find him to be fun and easy to be around. I like easy. I’m not used it.” 

Matt grinned from behind the counter. 

“That smile is a bit of bonus.” 

Matt quickly turned away, unable to face him head on. 

_ Damn it! Your smile is the irresistible one.  _

“Gross,” replied Pidge, “but I can’t disagree that he’s a great guy. Maybe he is a good match for you.” She tilted her head back and stuck her tongue out towards Matt. 

“Yeah, yeah! Finish that report before dinner. We have a raid.” 

“Will do fireteam leader!” she playfully saluted him. 

Matt walked back to Shiro and took his wallet, “Ready?” 

“Yep.” 

They walked out the apartment and down the stairs. Entering Matt’s car, Shiro took it upon himself to take Matt’s free hand after they pulled out of the complex. The boldness nearly made Matt melt on the spot. 

“So… where are you taking me?” asked Shiro. 

“A small place I enjoy attending from time to time. It’s a bit - nerdy, but I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“How nerdy are we talking?” 

“The laser tag place will appear like a football field in range of nerd to normal.” 

Shiro laughed, “I’m not much into the same stuff as you.” 

“I figured, but you really didn’t give me a clue of what it is you enjoy during our last date.” 

“I - I didn’t?”

“No. Upon self-reflection of our date, I did most of the talking. Or more like, anytime I tried to ask you a question, you turned it right back around to me. It was a sneaky move on your part, but I really do want to get to know you more.” 

Shiro huffed out, moving the strands of white on his bangs upward, “I actually didn’t mean to do that. My bad.” 

“It’s alright. We will change that this time around.” He lifted his own hand in order to move Shiro’s to kiss it, “I’m not one of those guys that loves talking about myself without wanting to hear about you. So speak up.” 

Shiro smiled softly and at the next red light, yanked Matt’s neck and twisted his face to plant a kiss on him. Stunned, his mouth remained positioned on a puker as Shiro spoke, “First thing you need to know, I really like you - and that shocks me.” 

“Shocks you?” The light turned green, but it took the cars behind him to honk in order for him to move, “Why does that shock you?” 

“I always thought to myself that the moment I was ready to go out on a date, it would be with some weird guy. I would make a ton of wrong choices and end up with some random guy that likes some crazy night time swingers club and I would be so insecure that I would go with him and participate only to go home and regret everything about being alive.” 

Matt blinked blankly, “Wow… I mean, hate to break it to you, but I was taking us to my fav swingers club, so was I wrong?” 

Shiro’s face quickly turned to him, but then joined in Matt’s amusement. “You had me there for a second.” 

“Did I? You should learn not to take me too serious.” 

“I’m starting to notice that.” 

Matt turned the car into a small parking lot within a shopping plaza. He parked and led Shiro towards a bar at the end of the corner. Before Shiro could question anything, he noticed the name of the bar and laughed to himself. 

“Really? The Shire?” 

“Trust me. You’re gonna love it.” Matt went for the door put paused for a second, “you like tabletop games, right?” 

Shiro was stunned to see a full functioning bar and restaurant with large sturdy wooden tables and chairs. It was decorated to look just like the inside of a Hobbit’s home, except at a much larger scale and with a bar. Matt asked for his reservation and they were escorted to a table for the two with a few games already boxed to the side. 

“I made a few requests. All things we can play just the two of us.” 

“This place is rather interesting. I never thought a place like this existed.” 

“Oh yeah. Orlando has a huge geek community. There are like five of these just within the UCF area.” He grabbed the first board game and began to set it up as he asked Shiro to look over the menu, “I come here with Pidge and the gang all the time.” 

“The gang?”

“A group of my friends from college and a few of her lab partners. We play board games together and drink. Well I drink, Pidge can’t and really doesn’t want to.” 

“That’s cool. I’d love to meet them.” 

Matt blushed as he handed over Shiro’s playing piece, “I hope you do someday, but what did I say about asking all the questions. What do you do for fun?” 

“Honestly? Work out.” 

“I couldn’t tell,” laughed Matt. 

“What? I’m not all that build.” 

Matt choked on air, “Excuse me? I have concerns about being able to wrap my arms around those massive muscles. If I didn’t know any better, I’m sure I can put that chest in a bra for support.” 

Shiro bursted out laughing, “I highly doubt that will be a problem.” 

The waitress came and they ordered some appetizers to share and their first round of drinks. “I’ll just have to try it one day.” 

“Yeah. I guess you will.” Shiro took his piece and analyzed the game board.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

Matt hiccuped in arousal. He couldn’t believe there was a chance to place his skinny arms around all that -  _ beef _ .

The drinks came and Matt started explaining the rules as they chugged back their beers. Letting loss, they began playing. Shiro quickly learned the competitive nature of his potential new boyfriend. 

_ Boyfriend.  _

The word kept repeating in his mind again and again. This was only their second date, but Shiro sensed it wasn’t off the table to have the discussion. Soon - maybe not tonight - but soon. He easily admitted to himself how at ease he felt near Matt. The comfort of his smile and laughter. The playfulness of his eyes and joy his spirit brought him. He’d never felt this way around another person. 

Something about Matt gave him hope - he hadn’t felt hope since his first stay in the hospital. 

“Move! If you don’t leave that room the zombies will get you,” shouted Matt, popping in another onion ring. 

Shiro rolled the dice and they both shouted in delight. There was his chance to end the game. They high fived and finished their third round of drinks. Shiro ordered them another set of beers as Matt cleaned up to prepare for the next game. 

“Something a little easier this time. So we can talk and order full meals,” suggested Shiro. 

Matt grabbed a small box, “Phase 10?” 

“Perfect.” 

“Do you mind if I ask you something a bit more personal?” asked Matt as he passed each of them a set of cards. 

“Go ahead as long as you're okay with me not answering,” he adjusted his prosthetic, “there are some parts I’m not ready to discuss.” 

Seeing the pain in his eyes, the withering pieces he kept hidden inside, Matt had little room to object. “Why did you believe that was the case? That you wouldn’t find someone interested in the long term?” 

Shiro grabbed his new drink and sipped it slowly. He knew the answer, but feared what it might imply. He looked up to Matt, capturing his eyes and analyzing the face of concern, worry, but care. “Because I’m broken. Who wants to deal with someone who is broken both physically and emotionally.” 

“Me,” Matt replied without hesitation, “to think that no one is broken is this false outlook on life. Sure, our levels of broken maybe different, but someone worth it cancels out that level. Right?” 

Matt’s half drunken smile shattered the last bit of doubt inside of Shiro. He grinned bashfully and chuckled, “Yeah… your right.” 

He reached over and took Matt’s hand, letting his stack of cards lay flat on the table. He didn’t need the game to continue, at least not for a while. Instead, he wanted to hold Matt - almost a need. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

“For what?” Matt returned the touch and blushed. 

“Just - thank you.” 

Matt grinned and didn’t speak. There were no need for words - not know, maybe never. He admitted to himself one truth that changed everything. 

_ He’s not a God… he a human and I can see myself falling down an endless pit to make sure he is always smiling. _

#

Drunk. 

That was the state both were in. Matt had no intention of getting this drunk, not even tipsy, but both had lost count of the amount they were drinking while playing the various games. Matt kept shushing Shiro as they made their way to his apartment. The Uber ride back to his place was filled with laughter and talk, but now he was worried to wake up Pidge.

Or more like scared to do so. 

He fumbled his key into the lock and tiptoed in with Shiro not far behind. Matt motioned to his bedroom and quietly opened the door. Once inside, he locked the door and took a heavy breath of relief. 

“Okay, we are safe. I’d offer you something to wear to sleep, but I doubt anything I own will fit you.” He turned to his closet to grab a spare set of sheets and a pillow to take to the couch. “You can sleep here in my bed and I’ll go and sleep…” but he didn’t finish speaking. His eyes glued on the bare chest of Shiro -  _ the massive nearly Hulk like bare chest _ .

“What?” Shiro slurred as he tossed his shirt to the ground.

Stumbling with his words, Matt repeated himself, “I - I’m gonna sleep on the couch and you can sleep here.” 

Shiro raised an eyebrow. His inhibitions were completely gone and he walked over to Matt and slammed his hand over his shoulder, planted on the wall, and hovering over Matt, “We aren’t going to sleep together?” 

Matt turned completely red, “Wha-What?! I mean - don’t you think it’s a little too…” 

Shiro leaned down and kissed Matt. The force made Matt hit the wall behind him, but the taste of Shiro completely made him ignore the words he was already saying. The mixture of beer between their breath and the hustling air flowing between them caused a spark to react against their backs. 

With a heated breath, they seperated, but kept little space between them. The slumped look on Shiro’s face gave away his desire for Matt. Seeing him crave him overwhelmed his heart and drunk mind. He placed his hands on Shiro’s stomach and swooned. 

_ How on God’s earth are you real?  _

Shiro laughed nearly bursting at the seams, “You seriously make me laugh.” 

That’s when Matt realized it - he had said that aloud. “I- um…”

“I should be the one asking that question.” Shiro wrapped his arm around Matt’s waist and pulled him off the wall and onto the bed. He propped his prosthetic arm on the mattress to keep his balance as he hovered over him. Matt swallowed air and accepted Shiro’s kiss again. 

Passionately they lost to each other’s lips. Shiro’s hand slipping up Matt’s shirt and touching his skin. Matt moaned, thrilled to be in the embrace of the buff veteran. 

_ This damn Greek God. _

Then he had a thought - something he knew he would regret in someway. He moved his hands and pushed Shiro slightly away, “We shouldn’t.” 

Shiro titled his head, “Did I go too far?” 

“No - yes - kind of. It’s not your fault. Trust me I want more than anything to continue,” he groaned in his own dissatisfaction of stopping, “but I don’t wanna do this drunk and not now.” His final words trailed out, leaving something out of his statement.

“What are you missing?” 

“Huh?” he asked confused. 

“What is the other part that your missing? The other reason.” 

Matt bit his lip and adjusted his now slightly smudged glasses, “I really like you and I don’t want to do it until we’ve been together for a while. A few more dates and then making things official.” 

“Official?” 

“Official…” 

Shiro rolled over on his back and rustled his fingers in his hair, “I don’t want to wait for several more dates.” 

Matt’s head fell back in defeat. Feeling more like a rebound became apparent. “I’m sorry… I just don’t want to have sex before that.” 

“That’s not what I meant. I meant I don’t want to wait several more dates to make it official.” 

Matt rolled over to his side, wanting to directly look at Shiro, “You can’t be serious?” 

“I am. I know I maybe rushing it, but I just feel something. I feel there is something unique here. Something that if I wait too long, I can lose it.” He turned to gaze into Matt’s eyes, “after you nearly have lost your life, you realize that waiting is no longer an opinion. If it feels right, take it and we feel right.” 

“So…” 

“So I’m asking you to make it official,” he grinned, “and to prove I mean it, the offer stops there. I can wait for sex, but I can’t wait to call you mine.” 

Matt didn’t bother hiding his smile. He moved to hover over Shiro and kiss him. It was sweet, simple, but long and enticing. “How about I wait to see if the offer still stands in the morning once the alcohol is gone?” 

Shiro chuckled and cupped Matt’s face in his hand, “Fair.” 

They kissed again and continued to kiss until both fell tired and asleep within each other’s arms. 

The following morning, Matt woke up to see the sleeping Shiro beside him. His head was pounding, but he still remembered everything from the night before. He rubbed his eyes, put on his glasses, and began to step off the bed, but Shiro’s arm stopped him, pulling him back. Matt turned around and before he could greet him, Shiro asked a single statement that caused his heart to stop. 

“The offer still stands.”

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story might be getting a revamp cause an LC2 is now a story :) - Luna
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _**Our Fics:** _   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't expect frequent updates. I am insanely pregnant and my motivation (more like my ability to stay awake) has drastically reduced. I will update as I can. Much love! <3 - Luna
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _**Our Fics:** _   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


End file.
